


brandy, apricot, and spice

by dullforest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Christmas, F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dullforest/pseuds/dullforest
Summary: В его чулане хранится рождественский пуддинг.Этот десерт был сделан ее теплыми руками с длинными пальцами. Она быстро измельчала все ингредиенты, смешивая их между собой, как делала это на уроках Зельеварения в Хогвартсе.Но это было в прошлом.И Драко полагает, что оно и должно остаться там.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	brandy, apricot, and spice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovesBitca8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesBitca8/gifts).
  * A translation of [brandy, apricot, and spice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584668) by [LovesBitca8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesBitca8/pseuds/LovesBitca8). 



В его чулане хранится рождественский пудинг.

Этот десерт был сделан ее теплыми руками с длинными пальцами. Она быстро измельчала все ингредиенты, смешивая их между собой, как делала это на уроках Зельеварения в Хогвартсе. Гермиона внимательно изучала рецепт, написанный от руки, и иногда ее губы сжимались в тонкую линию. Они готовили в субботу. Полуголые. На кухне. Когда половина бутылки бренди ушла в пудинг, а вторая будто плескалась в глазах Грейнджер.

— Это абрикосы, — прошептала она. — Их нужно добавить первыми.

Он лишь улыбнулся и продолжил смотреть, как она движется по кухне, создавая кулинарный шедевр.

Но это было в прошлом.

И Драко полагает, что оно и должно остаться там.

Он хмурится, когда натыкается взглядом на недопитый бренди, абрикосы и специи.

А затем закрывает шкаф.

***

Через несколько дней Малфой снова найдет пудинг и поймет, что впервые за последние несколько недель провел час, не думая о ней. 

Она обещала ему, что эта коричневая "слизь" будет иметь превосходный вкус. Чертова Грейнджер гарантировала ему, что пудинг сможет храниться до самого Рождества. Обещала, что рецепт ее бабушки лучший из лучших.

Обещания, которые так легко нарушить.

***

На следующий день Драко наконец достает пудинг из чулана. Он подносит тарелку к мусорному ведру и, делая паузу, задается вопросом: "А спросит ли она об этом на Рождество?"

Может, Малфой должен был съесть его сам до того момента, как она заберет блюдо для рождественской вечеринки, оставив у двери пустую тарелку.

Придет ли она за этим?

***

Он нечасто использует кухню. 

Единственное, что осталось у него из воспоминаний о ней — то, как Грейнджер танцевала под музыку во время готовки. Это было в тот день, когда он поцеловал ее живот и приспустил трусики, прижав Гермиону к столешнице. В это время, в духовке поднялся и подрумянился пирог на его День рождения. 

Он вспомнил и то, как они спорили о чем-то столь глупом как и свадебное приглашение Рональда Уизли, пришедшее на их трехмесячную годовщину.

Теперь Драко оказывается на кухне, чтобы разобрать утреннюю почту, снять ботинки или надеть пальто. А на плите стоит коричневый пудинг и будто дразнит его.

Это блюдо — последнее, что он видит перед тем, как уйти на работу, и первое, что находит его взгляд, когда он бросает ключи в тару, которую Гермиона купила специально для ключей, кнопок и монет. Грейнджер организовала все пространство на его кухне: разложила ненужные вещи по ящикам, а красивые и аккуратные оставила на виду. Не обделила вниманием даже столешницу, убрав с нее весь хлам. И даже когда она ушла, Малфой продолжил придерживается инструкций как быть "достойным человеком".

Только сейчас это превратилось в рутину. Без конечной цели.

Он нанимает дизайнера интерьера, чтобы тот повесил венки, подуб и прочие рождественские мелочи. Не то что бы Драко планировал отметить этот праздник с кем-то. Просто сделал как и все. Как нужно.

Когда он приходит домой, видит пудинг, украшенный веточкой остролиста. Это все, что Малфой замечает, ни разу не взглянув на елку в гостиной и два носка над камином.

Он относит пудинг в чулан, закрывая дверь.

***

Некоторые его соседи были колядниками. Взрослые мужчины и женщины идут от двери к двери в своих вязаных варежках и шарфах. У Драко есть привычка выключать лампы по прибытии домой и использовать маглоотталкивающие чары. Но потом он каждый раз думает о Грейнджер и том, как она будет доказывать ему то, что и маглов нужно принимать как равных себе.

Она хотела место в обычном районе, где нет волшебников. Они были вместе меньше шести недель, когда Драко начал искать место, где Гермиона согласилась бы жить. Одним воскресным утром она поделилась с ним воспоминаниями из детства. Окутавшись его одеялом, с тостом в руках, рассказывала о дворе, которым обзавелись ее родители для домашних питомцев, о третьей спальне, где кроме книг не было больше ничего.

Через некоторое время Малфой нашел квартиру и положил на ее колени ключ. Это было три года назад.

И несмотря на это, Драко до сих пор не ясно, почему ее вопрос удивил его.

Почему после трех лет уговоров и взволнованности, когда она выходила из комнаты, идея навсегда осталась в его голове, не давая спокойно жить. Он мог обвинить в этом своего отца, равнодушную к их отношениям мать, даже Темного Лорда, если бы захотел. Но на самом деле, эта идея была настолько мимолетной, что он думал: Грейнджер откажется, не моргнув и глазом.

Вот почему вопрос напугал его, правда.

_Должны ли мы говорить о свадьбе?_

***

24 декабря пудинг все еще стоял в чулане. Малфой наклоняется, чтобы проверить его свежесть и чувствует все еще резкий запах бренди. Это блюдо все еще не испортилось после четырех недель в темной комнате. Да, он все же убедился в том, что готовка — то еще волшебство.

Родители Грейнджер в этот раз проводят Рождество у нее. Он знает, потому что его тоже пригласили. Четыре недели назад.

Но она все еще не пришла за пудингом.

Малфой упаковывает блюдо и, не обдумав свое решение, трансгрессирует в ее район. Квартира Грейнджер находится на третьем этаже. Он не должен знать такие детали, но он знает. И хотя Драко уверен, что она живет здесь временно, внутри что-то упало, ведь у него нет дворика для домашних животных и комнаты для книг. Захочет ли она вернуться?

Он _должен_ просто поставить блюдо на ее коврик и уйти. Он _не должен_ использовать звонок. Он, черт возьми, _не должен_ слушать шаги внутри.

Ждет ли Грейнджер гостей?

Она ярко улыбается, когда открывает дверь. А когда на пороге видит его, счастье улетучивается с ее лица. 

— Драко.

Не вопрос или обвинение. Просто факт.

Внутри все неприятно сжалось, когда Малфой заметил, что она смотрит на него как на неприятный сюрприз.

— Твой пудинг, — единственное, что получилось тогда сказать. И это даже звучит смешно. Он будто оправдывается. Но это не так. Если бы он только мог объяснить, как ее отсутствие в его доме угнетает или как он каждый раз вспоминал ее руки, когда видел этот пудинг.

— О, я совсем забыла.

Его будто ледяной водой окатило. Месяц ожиданий, что она оставила его специально. Недели напоминающие Драко о Гермионе. Он ни на секунду не мог перестать думать о Грейнджер пока этот пудинг стоял на его кухне.

Она тянется к нему и, прежде чем их пальцы успели соприкоснуться он слышит мужской голос из квартиры.

— Дорогая, где ты хранишь полотенца?

Холод мгновенно прошелся по груди и плечам. Гермиона отходит назад, запинаясь, пытается ответить человеку, которым смогла заменить его.

Три года пробежали перед глазами за считанные секунды. И он вспоминает о том, как долго ждал, принимая небольшие прикосновения и невинные поцелуи в течение нескольких месяцев, прежде чем она отдалась ему.

И теперь у нее есть парень, который уже через месяц пользовался душем в ее доме.

Драко резко выпускает блюдо из рук и бросается вниз по лестнице, через минуту выскакивая на улицу в холодный зимний день.

***

Это было туманное рождественское утро после вчерашнего отрыва. Он допил весь свой огневиски, а после наткнулся в магловском магазине на дешевый бурбон, от которого уже через час не осталось ни капли.

В голове будто появилась погремушка, которая стучит странным ритмом, что отдает в виски. Услышав грохот на первом этаже, Малфой встает с кровати, спотыкаясь, спускается по лестнице и подходит к в двери.

Он смотрит в глазок и пытается поверить, что зрение его не обманывает. За дверью стоит Грейнджер.

Драко выпивает анти-похмельное зелье, а после впускает ее на порог.

— Зачем? — она требует. — Зачем приходить? 

Эффект зелья проясняет его разум, но он все еще не может дать ей четкий ответ.

— Это был мой двоюродный брат Майкл, — шипит Гермиона, — можно было и не устраивать тот концерт.

Грейнджер закатывает глаза и в сотый раз задается вопросом, почему так любит этого болвана.

_Дорогая._

Но, по крайней мере, парень в ее квартире прошлой ночью не представляет угрозы. Прежде чем Драко сможет выразить свое облегчение, она взрывается.

— Что ты там вообще делал? В канун Рождества!

Он хмурится.

— Ты здесь, в моем доме. В Рождество.

— Драко, — она будто отчитывает его, — Почему ты принес этот пудинг? Он явно не был целью твоего визита.

Через мгновение взгляд Грейнджер смягчается. Будто она прочитала на его лбу о четырех неделях одиночества. Будто увидела каждый миг этого месяца.

— Ты сказал мне, что наши отношения никуда не приведут, — тихо произносит Гермиона.

— Я не говорил этого. Тогда я еще не был готов к свадьбе.

— Не был готов? Значит, когда-нибудь все же...

— Может быть, — он пожимает плечами, понимая, что он имел в виду именно то, о чем она говорит.

Грейнджер смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами. Если бы не новая помада на губах и темные круги под глазами, Малфой никогда бы не сказал, что с момента их последней встречи прошел месяц. Она выглядит почти так же, как и в день, когда собрала свои вещи и молча ушла.

— Ты не можешь дразнить меня этим! — на ее глазах выступили слезы. — Ты не можешь сказать мне, что "когда-нибудь" это произойдет. А потом через три года снова сказать, что "не готов".

Драко слышит про эти три года, и в груди что-то загорается. Он понимает — это слишком долго.

Это может длиться вечно.

— Назначай дату, — слова сами вылетели изо рта.

Гермиона моргает, а после начинает оседать вдоль стены.

— Весна? — он продолжает, — лето? Следующее рождество?

Она нахмурилась так, будто сейчас заплачет. 

— Не нужно. Не строй планы. Я просто хочу знать, что ты хочешь со мной будущего. 

Он подходит к ней, большим пальцем смахивая с щеки слезу.

— Я хочу.

Она поднимает на него взгляд и немного удивляется от его ответа.

— Я тоже, — шепчет Грейнджер в ответ.

В его голову приходит мысль, что они как две деформированные части, которые подходят только друг другу. Драко целует ее в щеки, в лоб, в нос, в губы. Она целует его в ответ, обвивая руками его плечи.

Как же он скучал по этим моментам.

Гермиона резко отступает. 

— Ой! — она копается в кармане пальто и через секунду вытаскивает что-то обвернутое салфеткой. — Я принесла тебе кусочек.

Чертов пудинг, что лежит в ее ладони, снова стал преградой. Малфой уже был готов бросить его в снег.

— Мой папа сказал, что это очень вкусно, — говорит она, — как делала раньше бабушка.

— Конечно.

Он откидывает назад ее волосы и целует ее висок, шепча ей на ухо:

— Это все из-за пряных абрикосов.

Гермиона улыбается, и он отходит, чтобы пропустить ее в дом.


End file.
